Memories of the Past
by tmizzy2125
Summary: "Chad?" No response."Thunder?" He closed his eyes and smiled. "I missed you, Al" Chad said, his electric blue eyes alight once again. Pokemon and Channy!
1. Kanto Kidnapping

**I own nothing. Same idea as my story Sinnoh Surprise, but it has a different plot (obviously) and the characters and their backgrounds are different.**

**Kanto Kidnapping**

**SPOV**

Today was your average day in Hollywood. I was quite content at not being bothered until…

"Ah! What the heck are you doing?" I screeched as I was pulled into a gloomy, forgotten storage room.

A dark figure pulled me inside. I tripped and fell into a pile of old, dusty costumes. The figure closed and locked the door. I heard the soft click.

"What's-?" I started, but the shadowy figure swept over to me and placed a hand on my mouth. I was panicking and trying to bite the guy's hand but it wasn't working.

"Shhh!" I heard the figure whisper. My eyes widened and I stopped trying to speak. In other words, I was paralyzed. I recognized that voice, but it didn't make any sense. What would he want from me? More importantly he wouldn't go through the trouble of pulling me into the room when he could just talk to me in my dressing room… would he?

"Where is he? He has one of the only keys to the light switch!" I heard a voice call from outside the door. The hallway lights had gone out. A flashlight's beam scanned over the area, at one point shining through the glass of the door. The glint of light stayed long enough to light up half of the dark figure's face.

I couldn't believe it. I just couldn't believe it. I was being kidnapped by… him?

"I'm not kidnapping you," Chad said, completely reading my mind. He had on a long black overcoat and a black brimmed hat. You would think he was a detective or a spy or something.

I tried to scoot away from Chad.

"W-What d-do you w-want?" I stuttered. My back was against the wall, but Chad hadn't moved an inch.

I felt a narrow tail brush against my skin. I turned to look in the direction of whatever it was that passed by, but all I saw was a pair of glowing yellow eyes. I recognized those eyes. They were the eyes of a luxray.

"I need… help," Chad said, beckoning to his luxray at the same time. He patted it and said, "good boy, Bolt."

Something stirred deep in the bowls of my mind…

_Flash back_

_I was twelve. I ran around the shores of Sunyshore while on vacation with my parents. While splashing in the water, something caught my eyes. Flashes of light were glimmering inside the walls of the gym. Volkner, the gym leader there, was a good friend of my dad's, so I hoped he wouldn't mind. Volkner had been complaining to my dad about how he was so bored with fighting weak trainers._

_I sprinted to the door and scrambled inside. A boy of about fourteen stood at the left side of the battle field. He had blond hair that shimmered when a bolt of lightning crackled to the ground. His electric blue eyes were soft, but they were firm. They commanded respect but they were friendly. _

"_Charge beam!" he called out to his luxio out in the field. A beam of light shot from the luxio's mouth and slammed into Volkner's raichu. The raichu fell to the ground. _

_The boy's eyes brightened and his eyebrows were raised in arcs. _

"_I did it!" he cheered, "I finally did it!"_

_He threw his arms up in the air in celebration. His luxio came bounding over to him, tail raised high. The boy knelt down next to it. He patted it on the head and said, "Good boy, Bolt!"_

_He turned his head to look at me, and for the second time ever, electric blue met fiery brown. _

I was quickly brought back to reality.

"Sonny, what's wrong?" Chad asked, eyebrows scrunched together.

"I… I remembered… something," I said, thoughtfully looking at Chad. He couldn't be that boy. Chad's eyes were harsh and soulless. But when I looked at Chad, his eyes were soft and caring.

After an awkward silence, Chad was the first to speak.

"I need your help, Sonny. My sister was kidnapped today while on a business meeting in the Kanto region. She's the Sinnoh league's champion, and she has some of the strongest Pokémon in the world. If team rocket, team magma, or team galactic get their hands on her pokemon… well, let's just say we'll have major problems. I know you grew up in the Kanto region, so I need your help. The fate of the world depends on it."

This was a tough decision to make. Should I go? Okay, I lied, this was an easy decision to make.

" When do we leave?" I asked.

Chad smiled in acknowledgement of the word 'we'.

"Now," he said.

"_Hiya!" The boy said waving to me. He smiled in a goofy, lighthearted way. Volkner walked over to the boy and handed him a badge._

"_You earned this," Volkner said, "I'm proud of you."_

_The boy took the badge and grinned. He said good-bye to Volkner before sprinting over to me. For the first time, I realized he might be surprised to see a soaked girl in a two piece swim suit watching a match between two electric type Pokémon. _

"_What's your name?" he asked scanning me from head to toe to head._

"_Al," I replied bitterly. Obviously he just wanted to check me out._

"_uh… sorry?" he said, widening his eyes and raising only one eyebrow, "Are you cold in that? The air conditioning is always turned up all the way in here. Electricity generates a lot of heat."_

"_Kind of," I stated as though it didn't matter. He took of his jacket (which was electric blue lined with yellow in a way similar to Volkner's) and wrapped it around me. The jacket's material was silky, yet it kept me at just the perfect temperature._

"_So… uh… what's your name?" I asked, pulling the jacket around my shoulders. It was a little too big for me, but I would have been surprised if it had fit._

"_Everyone calls me 'Thunder'," he said, "but it's not my real name."_

_We were sitting in the bleachers on the side of the battle field._

"_Well, what's your real name?" _

"_It's horrible! You wouldn't want to hear!" he said smirking._

"_Go on!" I insisted, "tell me!"_

"_My name's 'Chadwick'. It's terrible, right?" He said, "Just call me Thunder."_

"_Did it ever occur to you to shorten your name to 'Chad'?" I asked sarcastically._

"_No, it didn't. Everyone's always called me Thunder, so I think I'll keep it that way," 'Thunder' stated, crossing his arms, "And how about you? 'Al' sounds like a guy's name. Is 'Al' your full name or a nickname?"_

"_It's a nickname. My full name is Allison," I said. _

"_You should come up with something more original. Like… uh… Ally? No. Son? No… Son…son..ny… SONNY!" He shouted the last word so loud I almost fell off the bleacher._

"_That's it! Your new nickname is 'Sonny'." Thunder stated. He crossed his arms as though this made it final._

"_Whatever!" I said, "You can call me whatever you want 'cause I'll probably never see you again anyways!"_

_Thunder and Bolt turned to leave when a little girl about eight years old ran up to him. She had the same exact outfit on as Thunder, but everything was her size (except the jacket, which was a little big on her.) The little girl had brown hair and electric blue eyes. A shinx trailed behind her._

"_Thunder! Wait for me! Daddy said you have to help me!" cried the little girl, "Me and Sunshine wanna battle!" _

_Thunder looked across the gym to where Volkner stood waiting for new opponents._

"_Do I have to?" Thunder called out. Volkner nodded and grinned, his blond hair shining and his electric blue eyes telling his son that it was necessary to help his little sister._

**Soooooooooooo…... how was it? I would appreciate it soooooooooooooo much if you reviewed oh kind reader… please? I mean, I'm not begging or anything! Psh! No! I don't beg for reviews! Ha ha… ha… ha… ha?**


	2. On the Way to Sunyshore

**I own nothing. For future reference, I base most of this off the game because I can't find the right episodes on YouTube.**

**On the Way to Sunyshore**

**SPOV**

Chad and I snuck out of the storage room and into the hall.

"Where are we going?" I whispered as we carefully walked down the hall, "and why do we have to sneak around?"

"Well, no one exactly knows about my past… or that I have a sister… or that I have Pokémon… or that I grew up in the Sinnoh region. In other words, they're oblivious to anything but my acting skills," Chad said. I heard a bit of laughter in his voice, but I couldn't see his face.

"As for where we're going, Sunyshore is our first destination," Chad explained.

"What about my clothes and stuff?" I asked.

"Uhhh… We'll stop at your dressing room first then leave."

After I packed my things, we scurried outside. Chad let a pidgeot out of a poke ball and we climbed on. The 'flight' was to take three hours of nonstop flying, so I decided to try to remember more about my time at Sunyshore with Thunder, who by now I figured could very well be Chad, considering the whole 'Chadwick' ordeal.

* * *

"_Is that your little sister?" I asked. _

"_Yeah, she's Jolt. Well, her name is Joyce, but she prefers Jolt," Thunder said grinning. Joyc-er-Jolt almost ran circles around Thunder._

"_Jolt! I need you to go get everything on this list," Thunder said, handing her a paper._

"'_Kay!" Jolt said before running out the door, "Be back in a flash!"_

_She bolted out the door and almost trampled any people or Pokémon walking by._

"_Aren't you supposed to help her or something?" I asked._

"_Yes and no. Yes, I am supposed to, but no, I won't, because she already has four badges and doesn't need any help," he said crossing his arms. _

"_How long will all that shopping take her?" I asked, grinning at the cleverness of Thunder's scheme. _

"_Long enough," Thunder smirked, "You want to tour the town a little? I am a local ya-know."_

_I'm not gonna lie, I giggled at his charm. I never liked a boy before, but I was pretty sure I was falling for Thunder. _

"_Okay, but let me go back to my hotel and get changed. I would feel really awkward walking around town in a swimsuit!" I said. I gave Thunder his jacket back and sprinted back to my hotel room where my dad was waiting. My mom had gone out to do some shopping with her best friend, the gym leader Candice._

_I quickly changed into my usual outfit, a yellow tank top, grey leggings, two black bracelets (one on each wrist,) and black sandals. A red scrunchie held my silky brown hair in a pony(ta) tail. You may or may not recognize this outfit from when my dad was a kid (minus the leggings.) My dad is Flint of the elite four. It's an unspoken rule among the children of the gym leaders/elite four that we dress as our parents did when they were our age in order to support them. _

"_Where are you going Al?" My dad asked._

"_I'm gonna go meet a-a friend I met at the beach who is a really good trainer. I was hoping to get some tips on training." Stupid high pitched voice!_

"_Uh huh, and does this 'friend' happen to be a cute boy you met at the beach?"_

_He knows me WAY too well._

"_Psh! Why would you think that? I just met a really good trainer who offered to show me the city… and who happens to be a boy," I said, mumbling the last part. My dad smiled and raised one eyebrow._

"_Really? Does Al have her very first crush?" my dad said in fake astonishment. _

"_No! And I'm tired of being called 'Al'. Call me Sonny," I said before storming out the door.

* * *

_

"Sonny? Were you 'remembering' again?" Chad asked. We were flying over Twinleaf Town at this point.

"Well, yeah, kin of," I admitted quite embarrassed.

"If you don't mind my asking, what exactly are you thinking about when you zone out like that?"

It couldn't possibly hurt to tell him right? I mean, if he _is _Thunder, he'll already know all of this, and if he isn't, he'll have no idea who I'm talking about. It's a win-win… win… a win-win-win?… no, just a win-win… I think.

"Well, I've been thinking about this guy I used to like lately named Thunder. The last time I saw him I was twelve," I said. Chad didn't look like this meant anything to him, but he also didn't say a word after that.

* * *

_I ran outside and who should be waiting there but Thunder. _

"_Hey, Al!" Thunder almost shouted. Smiling, I ran over to him and hugged him._

"_Call me 'Sonny'," I said smiling._

_I let go. Thunder was standing there paralyzed, his eyes staring at something above me and his mouth hanging open slightly. I turned around. My dad was standing out on the balcony, leaning against the railing with one eyebrow raised and a smirk on his face._

"_Hi dad," I said weakly. _

_Thunder for the first time, seemed to notice my outfit. _

"_Well, I'll be a mankey's uncle!" We heard from behind us. Thunder's eyes grew wider, if it was possible. We spun around and saw the worst possible scenario. Volkner stood a few feet away from where we were standing. _

"_D-dad?" Thunder stuttered._

_Volkner smiled and locked eyes with my dad. They both smirked as though sharing a telepathic joke. _

"_I should've known when you came into the gym. I didn't recognize you then, but I do now," Volkner said to me. I wasn't sure how to respond, so I just stared into the electric blue eyes that were the exact same shade as Thunder's and Jolt's until Volkner turned to look at his son, who was trying to sneak away. _

"_Not so fast, Thunder. You said you were going to find your little sister," Volkner said, "Why did you lie to me?"_

"_Uhh…" Thunder was at a loss for words. _

_To understand what happened next, you need to understand that I was a very shy girl, who almost never lived up to her reputation as a fire pokemon trainer. With that, I will continue._

"_Leave him alone!" I yelled. My dad, Thunder, and Volkner all looked surprised (my dad had run down the stair and outside while we were talking to Volkner.)_

"_He didn't do anything! He was embarrassed, okay!" I screeched._

"_Sonny?" I heard Thunder whisper, "Al?"_

_My dad tried to put his hand on my shoulder, but I swatted it away. I darted into the nearest forest, tears streaking down my face for no apparent reason.

* * *

_

We arrived at Sunyshore as soon as I snapped out of my daydream. Chad climbed off the pidgeot while I basically fell off. Chad's hat had been blown off his head during the flight. He slipped off his overcoat to reveal a blue jacket lined with yellow that had three small-ish yellow circles along each of the sleeves and each sleeve was rolled up once to reveal the gray lining. The collar of it was gray and stood up straight. He wore a v-neck black shirt underneath the jacket and his jeans were a dark gray. His shoes were also light gray and a chain hung in a loop from his belt.

He turned to smirk at me, but went wide eyed with surprise when he saw that I had on a yellow v-neck collared shirt, gray baggy pants, a red belt with two red loops coming down, black sandals, two black bracelets each on both wrists, a black collar-type necklace around my neck, and my favorite red scrunchie.

We both looked exactly- and I mean EXACTLY- like our dads.

How did I get changed so fast? Now, that's my little secret.

**Interesting? I would've made it longer, but I don't have the time, so I guess you'll have to wait until next chapter to find out more! **


	3. Reverse Converse

**I own nothing.**

**Reverse Converse**

**SPOV**

"Th-Thunder?" I stuttered. My eyes were wide with shock. We were both paralyzed.

"I'm an idiot," Chad said, shaking his head a little in disbelief.

"Why?" I asked, trying to place a hand on Chad's shoulder. He backed away, closed his eyes, and shook his head.

"I-I should've known," Chad said. I wasn't quite sure why me being Al was so bad.

"Chad?" No response.

"Thunder?" He closed his eyes and smiled.

"I missed you, Al" Chad said, his electric blue eyes alight once again.

"_Sonny! Sonny!" I heard someone yelling as I ran through the forest. I dashed through a narrow gap between two trees and heard an 'oof' as my follower crashed into them. _

_I sprinted to a clearing by a foggy lake. My face may have still been wet, but I sensed an adventure waiting, and I was going for it. A small cave opening could be glimpsed occasionally through the fog._

_Before I had time to run around the edge of the lake, I heard a thud from behind me. I spun around and there, on the ground was- do I even need to say it?- Thunder. _

"_Oh my gosh, are you okay?" I asked. I ran over and helped pull him up off the ground._

"_I-I'm s-sorry!" he stuttered. I giggled a little at his wide eyed apology._

"_For what?" I asked smiling. He brushed himself off and walked to the edge of the lake._

"_What's that cave?" he asked confused. _

"_That's what we're about to find out!" I shouted. I grabbed his hand and pulled him forward. He pulled back. _

"_What about our dads?" Thunder asked._

"_They'll catch up," I replied. _

_We bolted around the shore until we could jump down the cliff and into the cave. The inside was dark and just as hazy as the lake outside. Large boulders formed a maze around a single indentation in the middle of the room, which ha stairs on all four sides. All three walls around us had a door of sorts. It was really just an opening in the wall._

"_Come on!" Thunder said. He pulled me this time deeper into the cave. We ran through several rooms, each having a pillar in the center, until we stumbled upon a large room with three pillars in it._

"_I-I wanna go back!" I whispered. Thunder put his arm around my shoulders._

"_It's okay. You're not alone," he mumbled. _

_In front of us was a swirling black vortex of some sort of dark matter. Thunder removed his arm and walked toward the vortex. He turned to face me about a foot or two away from it._

"_Thunder, please don't!" I yelled. Thunder tilted his head to the side a little. He stretched his arm outward to reach mine. I grabbed his hand. I was immediately pulled forward into the vortex. _

"_Sonny, Thunder! Come back!" We heard two voices yell. We would've gone back, but it was already too late. We were sucked into the vortex before we could turn back to our dads._

"_Ahhhhh-oof!" _

_We hit the ground hard. I stood up and scanned the area. Bits and pieces of land hovered in a dark oblivion. A waterfall in the distance was flowing UPWARD! There where pieces of land that were upside down, sideways, some had houses, some were mangled bits of rock, and some looked like copies of places in Sunyshore, only altered._

"_Where… where are we?" I asked. Thunder was looking for something in the distance, although the place looked completely deserted to me. _

"_The reverse world," Thunder said. At this point he didn't seem carefree like he had been the rest of the day. He was rock solid serious in a way quite similar to Volkner._

"_This isn't good," he muttered, "this is not good."_

"_Wha-"_

_But I was cut off by the loudest and most terrifying pokemon cry I have ever heard. Then something HUGE flew up from beneath our little land mass. _

"_Giratina," I heard Thunder whisper. The pokemon flew by again, allowing me to catch a glimpse of it. It was the scariest thing I had ever seen. It was almost snake-like in body shape. It had parts that were almost like wings, but they couldn't have been because they were each separated into three pieces with a blood red spike at each end. Three half yellow, half gray spikes jutted out from each side of the creature. _

_We both backed up against the nearest wall. We were terrified. The beast had disappeared but we were still weary._

_Thunder pulled me forward again. This time we hopped from land mass to land mass. The dark void below us threatened to swallow us whole if we fell._

_When we finally got to a large enough block of land, Thunder let out two of his Pokémon. Bolt was crackling with electricity. Sparky (a Pikachu) climbed up on Thunder's shoulder. I let out my first Pokémon, Blaze, a Quilava. _

_We leaped from land to land until we found a land mass larger than the rest._

"_Where'd that thing go?" I asked. _

"_I-I don't know," Thunder said._

_The ground started shaking violently. Rocks flew at us and a hole opened in the floating land mass. Giratina stood (well, floated) in front of us. It released its ear splitting cry again. _

"_Bolt, let's go!" Thunder yelled. Bolt ran forward fearlessly at the Pokémon about seven times its size._

"_Charge beam!" Thunder called out. Another large beam of electricity shot out of Bolt's mouth and slammed into Giratina. The creature was hurt, but only just enough to make it see us as a serious threat. The creature disappeared suddenly and reappeared, slamming into Bolt and almost knocking him unconscious, but Bolt was a fighter. _

"_No!" Thunder cried, "Come on Bolt!" Bolt struggled to stand, but he did._

"_Thunder!" Thunder said… Ha ha, Thunder told Bolt to use Thunder… sorry, lame joke!_

_A bolt of lightning shot down from the sky, electrifying Giratina. _

"_Now, iron tail!" he shouted. While Giratina was still confused, Bolt hit it with iron tail._

_Giratina gave up at this point. It flew away with one last cry._

"_Oh my gosh!" I said staring at Thunder, who was panting a little, "You're awesome!"_

_Thunder pulled Bolt back into his Poke ball for some well deserved rest._

"_Sonny, Thunder!" the same two voices called from behind us, "Are the two of you okay?"_

_Dad and Volkner were running towards us. _

"_What were you thinking?" Volkner questioned Thunder, "You could've been killed!"_

"_I-I-I," Thunder stuttered. There wasn't anything I could do this time. _

"_I am disappointed in you! Why did you pull Sonny with you into the reverse world?" Volkner asked._

"_I… Leave me alone!" Thunder shouted before running with Sparky still on his shoulder deeper into the reverse world._

_I ran after him. _

"_Thunder! Thunder!" I called out. He either didn't hear me, or chose to ignore me._

_Blaze came bounding after me. _

"_Blaze! Use quick attack to run ahead of Thunder then use flamethrower to stop him going any farther!"_

_Blaze did just that._

"_Ow! What was that for!" Thunder yelled. Blaze had burned Thunder. _

"_Oops! Sorry! I guess I wasn't specific enough!" I said, catching up to Thunder._

"_Why were you so upset?"I asked him, putting my hand on his shoulder._

"_Because I'm and idiot. I shouldn't have forced you to do anything you didn't want to do. I'm sorry."_

"_Thunder, its okay! Don't be upset about it!" I said. I hugged him. I could feel his muscles relax in my arms. Thunder basically gave me a bear hug in return. Believe it or not, Thunder is WAY stronger than he looks, so when he bear hugged me, he actually lifted me an inch or two off the ground._

_I looked back at our dads, who decided to keep their distance. They were chatting, probably about us. I didn't care though. _

_Thunder showed me a different way out of the reverse world that led us straight to the top of Mt. Coronet. The place was lined with pillars, most of which were broken. On the spot we appeared at, there was a neat pattern on the ground and the pillars were missing._

"_This is so cool!" I exclaimed, although I was almost an icicle at that point. _

"_I know, right!"_

"_Uh… Thunder? How are we gonna get back to Sunyshore?" I asked. I could see my breath. Thunder let a Skarmory. _

"_Climb aboard!" he said, motioning for me to go first._

_We found our dads back at the Sunyshore gym. My dad hugged me as soon as he saw me. Volkner… well, he was still disappointed in Thunder._

_The sun was setting on the horizon._

"_Good-bye and good night!" I said, waving to Thunder._

"_Right back at'cha!" he said smiling._

_Dad and I went back to our room, where we found mom waiting with all her new clothes. We agreed that mom did not need to know the day's events._

_I fell asleep that night remembering every detail I could about Thunder, the mysterious and strange son of Volkner who somehow captured my heart. That is, I was asleep that night until I heard a tap-tap on my window. There's only one person this could be, and this isn't going to end well if he's involved._

**Long huh? This was mostly a flashback because more background info is needed before I can continue the story… who am I kidding? I just think Thunder and Sonny are so cute!**


	4. The Night Life

**I own nothing.**

**The Night Life**

**SPOV**

I was stunned.

"A-Al? You never called me 'Al'," I said puzzled. Chad completely ignored me.

He bear hugged me again like he did so many years before, lifting me off the ground a little.

"I missed you so much," Chad said.

He let go of me, beaming. We absentmindedly started walking in the direction of who knows what.

"So, Chad," I said, "Why did you leave for Hollywood? I came back to Sunyshore to find you. I asked your dad where you went, but he wouldn't say anything."

Chad scratched his head.

"Uh… I'm afraid that was my fault. See, I was, uh, sort of angry that you left and, um, I sort of told my dad not to tell anyone where I went. Especially not you," Chad said in a quick, guilty manner.

I smacked my head with my hand.

"Idiot! I was on _vacation_! Do I have to spell it out for you? I _had _to leave! That's what a vacation is! You go somewhere and them after a few days, you leave!" I shouted angrily, but oddly enough I was grinning.

"Tell that to fourteen-year-old Chad," he said smiling.

"I can't. There was never a 'fourteen-year-old Chad'. There was only a fourteen-year-old Thunder. In fact, Chad Dylan Cooper never existed. He was just Thunder's alter ego, used to avoid being recognized in Hollywood by anyone who knew him. Especially Al," I stated. Chad closed his eyes and smiled.

"You haven't changed one bit. I bet my dad still calls you 'Lightning'," Chad said.

Now, to understand why Chad said that, I have a long story waiting for you, continuing my past 'when I was twelve' stories.

_I checked the clock. 11:28. _

_I jumped up out of bed and scrambled over to the window. Thunder was perched perfectly on the windowsill. How he got up there was a complete mystery because the balcony wasn't connected to my room. _

_I slid open the window._

"_What IN THE WORLD are you doing?" I whispered. The last thing I wanted was to wake my dad. _

"_Coming to get you! Now, let's go! Get changed out of your nightgown and we'll go!" Thunder said quite loudly._

"_Shhhh!" I said before walking in my bathroom to get changed. I was dressed in my usual outfit._

_Thunder stretched out his hand again, but I didn't take it._

"_What are we gonna do, jump? That's far too high," I said. My hotel room was on the 7__th__ floor, "How did you get up here anyways?"_

"_Do you trust me?" Thunder whispered. My eyes were locked on his electric blue eyes. _

"_Uh… yes?" I mumbled, placing my hand in his. I grabbed my yellow messenger bag and stepped up on the windowsill. _

"_Okay then, jump," Thunder muttered._

"_What?" I asked, stunned. _

"_I said, ju-"_

"_I heard what you said!" I yell/whispered. _

"_Well then, jump!" Thunder said, "Now!"_

_Against all good judgment, I jumped. I would've screamed, but I would've woken up my dad. If my dad was woken, I would be taken away from my Romeo. Yes, I really, really, REALLY like Thunder. _

_About two floors from the ground, Thunder's Skarmory swooped down and caught us. I hadn't put my hair up, so it was flowing in the wind behind me. Thunder sat in front of me, his hair blown around by the breeze. His hair shimmered a little in the moonlight. He turned around to look at me, and his eyes glistened with beams of moonlight._

_We landed in a forest next to Lake Valor._

"_What are we doing here?" I asked, "I've already seen the lake."_

"_Yes, but you haven't seen it at night. See, most people don't know it but at night in the summer, hundreds of Finneon come out to play. It's beautiful," Thunder said._

_He grabbed my hand and led me to the shore of the lake. We laid down against a large tree. My head rested on Thunder's chest, his arms were wrapped around me. _

_Just then, hundreds of bright blue lights shimmered in the water. Many of them combined to make larger groups of blue light. A few Finneon leaped out of the water playfully, their tails shining vividly. _

"_This is amazing!" I whispered. I looked up to see Thunder smiling, his eyes still locked on the lake. _

"_The best part hasn't even happened yet," Thunder said. As if on cue, several Pidgeot flew over the lake, their feathers glistening in the Finneon's lights._

"_Wow!" I said, hypnotized by the beauty._

"_Wait for it!" Thunder said. He gently stood up and walked about knee deep into the water. All the Pidgeot landed on trees bordering the lake. The Finneon crowd parted so that a path of dark blue water led outwards from where Thunder stood._

_A shimmering yellow light was just visible behind the trees. Among the silence of every pokemon and person, the soft sound of wings beating could be heard._

_A magnificent seven-colored bird gracefully glided over the tree tops and landed on a land mass in the center of the lake. Thunder knelt in the water and bowed his head. He glanced back at me and motioned for me to join him. I waded out into the water until I was next to Thunder. I knelt just as he did. The bird (Ho-oh I think the name is) lowered its head as if bowing it towards us. _

_Thunder stood up and waded out in the water towards Ho-oh. Needless to say, I followed. _

_Oddly enough, the water was about knee high as long as we walked on the path the Finneon (un)lit up for us. _

_When we reached the land mass, the pokemon lowered its head. Thunder climbed on first, I sat behind him. The beat of the Ho-oh's wings was a bit uncomfortable, but nothing new, considering I had ridden on Thunder's Skarmory twice before. _

_We glided over Sunyshore, which was lit up as cities usually are. It was a spectacular sight. Ho-oh flew over the ocean, over victory road, and over the amazing sight that is the pokemon league._

_Ho-oh then turned and flew over Veilstone City, and over the Snowpoint temple. At Lake Acuity, Ho-oh flew so close to the lake, Thunder and I only had to reach out our arms to skim the water. _

_We then flew to the top of Mt. Coronet, where two strange blue and pink lights had appeared. The pokemon then swooped back to Lake Valor and left us on the shore. _

"_That was," I began, but I was at a loss for words. Thunder grinned at my loss of words. _

"_Let' walk back to Sunyshore," he said. So we did walk, under the canopy of stars above our heads. _

"_So, Sonny, do you live at the pokemon league because of your dad or do you live somewhere else?" Thunder asked. I giggled a little._

"_I live in a town in the Kanto region where my mom grew up. My dad comes to visit at least once a week. Vacation time is usually the only time I really spend with my dad. Other than that, I only see him for a few hours once a week. I don't blame him, though. He is one of the elite four. I wish I could spend more time with him though," I said. I felt Thunder's hand gently grab mine._

"_I'm sorry," He said frowning a little._

"_There you go again apologizing for nothing!" I said smiling, "Do you have a girlfriend? Because if you do she must love that you apologize for everything!"_

_Thunder grinned again._

"_If I had a girlfriend, would I be out here walking in the moonlight with you? If I had a girlfriend would I have brought you on that ride over Sinnoh?" Thunder asked. Did this mean he likes me?_

"_Uh…" I said at a lack of words. _

"_Let me tell you a little secret, Sonny. I like you. A lot actually. I've had a few girlfriends, none being quite as beautiful as you and I've never felt this way about any them. But, in three days, you'll be on your way back to Pallet Town and I'll still be stuck in my Dad's gym. It just wasn't meant to be," Thunder said. We were back at my hotel. He let out his Skarmory. I was about to climb on it when I thought of something._

"_How did you know I lived in Pallet Town?" I asked, "I never said what town I live in."_

"_I have my ways," Thunder said. He pulled me in closer and kissed me on the lips! Not only was that my first kiss, but, if you can feel an electric shock from a kiss, that was definitely electrifying! _

"_Until tomorrow my fair Juliet," Thunder whispered. He let go of me and I (clumsily) climbed on the Skarmory and flew into my room. After Skarmory left I closed my window and collapsed on the bed. I glanced at the clock. 4:37. I'm going to be REALLY tired in the morning._

_I heard footsteps outside my door and immediately feigned sleep. My door creaked open. My dad walked in and turned on the lights._

"_Sonny," I heard him say, "I know you're not asleep."_

_Uh, oh. I sat up and looked at my dad with puppy dog eyes. _

"_Where have you been?" he asked._

"_Uh…" I said. I didn't want to get Thunder in trouble again!_

"_Allison Munroe, where have you been?" _

_I recognized the use of my full name. It meant that if I didn't tell the truth this would be the end of my vacation AND Blaze would be taken away from me._

"_I-I went to Lake Valor," I said. Maybe I could avoid bringing Thunder into this. _

"_How? You don't have any flying type pokemon and your window was open. I'm not stupid Sonny, you couldn't have jumped seven stories without getting injured. Someone went with you. Who?"_

_I had a tears streaking down my face. I haven't ever heard my dad this stern before. It pained me to cause Thunder any more trouble than what he was already in, but I had to tell my dad._

"_Th-Thunder," I said. My dad looked as if this were no surprised at all. _

"_Stay here," He said, "I need to call-"_

_But he was cut off by the ringing of a phone. He grabbed his cell out of his pocket and answered._

"_Hello," he said, "Funny you should call. I was just about to do the same."_

_The following conversation makes use of what Thunder later said his dad said._

"_Yes, well, great minds think alike. Or fathers think alike. Especially when their children have been out and about at four in the morning," Volkner said._

"_What story did you get?" Dad asked._

"_According to Thunder, he showed Sonny Lake Valor at night. Why? What story did you get?" Volkner asked._

"_The same story. Although, I find it hard to believe that for five hours they sat at the lake," Dad said, glancing at me. _

"_Thunder told me that they saw Ho-oh at Lake Valor. I find it hard to believe they saw such a rare pokemon. You should ask Sonny what they saw," Volkner said. Keep in mind that I couldn't actually hear Volkner. _

"_Sonny, what did you and Thunder see at the lake?" My dad asked. The way I saw it, it wasn't worth it to lie. _

"_We saw a lot of Finneon, Pidgeot, and Ho-oh was there. We rode on Ho-oh over Sunyshore, the pokemon league, Veilstone City, Snowpoint, Lake Acuity, and Mt. Coronet. Honestly," I said._

_My dad's expression seemed to lighten a little when I said honestly. Any time I have ever said honestly, it could be proven that I wasn't lying. _

"_She said the same thing. Thunder isn't lying to you, but we should still come up with some sort of punishment for sneaking out in the middle of the night. Who knows what could've happened!" Dad said._

"_Well, I would suggest keeping them apart for all of tomorrow. They've grown so close in the past twenty-four hours, they're like thunder and lightning! Huh! I think that would be a good nickname for that daughter of yours, Lightning!" Volkner said. That's how I got the nickname 'Lightning'. That's also one of the reasons my new favorite song is Natuarally by Selena Gomez. _

_Thunder and Lightning. _

Chawick and Allison.

Sonny and Chad.

Any way you look at it, I fell for him so long ago, but when I saw him in Hollywood, I couldn't see under his shell. All I saw was an obnoxious jerk. I couldn't see the boy I used to love so much. I couldn't see the mysteriously enchanting pokemon trainer. I couldn't see the Thunder to my Lightning.

**Yay! A little more present day than flashback! Only a little though… ah well. I'm working on it! Get off my case! Gosh! Wait, you didn't complain? Oh… sorry…**


	5. The Junior League

**I own nothing. **

**The Junior League**

**SPOV**

Chad and I ran to the Sunshore gym. We sprinted inside. It was just as cold as I remembered.

Volkner stood in the back of the gym. His expression lightened a little when he saw us, but he didn't look very happy.

"Hi dad," Chad said. We walked over to Volkner.

"Well, this is a surprise! I never would have thought the cute girl you met in Hollywood would be Lightning!" Volkner said. I smiled sheepishly. Chad looked flat out embarrassed.

"Dad!" he said. Volkner laughed.

"On the serious side, how do you plan on finding your sister?" Volkner asked. Chad pointed to me.

"I see. Lightning, you have no idea what's going on do you?" Volkner asked me. I shook my head. Chad slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand.

"Sonny, I told you, my sister was kidnapped in the Kanto region. You grew up there. I need your help to find my sister," Chad said.

"How… how can I help?" I asked. Once again I picture the cute little eight-year-old locked up and abused. I tried to imagine her as someone older. I mean, in five years she had to have grown up. She ought to be about 13 now. That's a lot different than 8.

"You know how to navigate the Kanto region better than any of us. Any bit of information helps," Volkner said.

"When do we leave for the Kanto region?" I asked.

"Not until tomorrow. We need time to rest, but we have very little time," Chad said, "Come on, I'll show you the guest room."

He pulled me towards the back of the gym, where a door led to a hallway. The second door on the right read 'Guest room'. Chad opened the door and let me walk inside.

"My room is just over there," he said pointing across the hall, "We leave at 6. Get a good night's sleep."

Chad walked to the room whose sign read 'Thunder's Cloud'. He glance at the door next to his before walking inside and closing the door. The one next to his read 'Jolt's Hideout'.

I closed my door and sat on the bed. The room was decorated in electric blue and yellow. The blanket on the bed was blue with a yellow underside. I guess the Cooper family loves the color combo yellow and blue.

_For the whole day I was to stay away from Thunder as my punishment. Well, that didn't last long. _

_I went to the beach with my dad, to take my mind off of Thunder. My dad said that regardless of whether I was being punished or not, I was still on vacation and deserved to have fun (he also said I was lucky he didn't tell mom what happened last night.) I was hanging out with several other children of the elite four/ gym leaders who came to Sunyshore for the annual Jr. league festival. That's why I came here. It's not mandatory that every gym leader or elite four member be represented, but it is nice when we're all there. _

_None of Volkner's kids were in the Jr. league. _

_I was hanging out with Cindy (Cynthia's daughter), Flora (Gardenia's daughter), Crasher Jake, (Crasher Wake's son), Lucy (Roark's daughter), and Kris (Aaron's son.) We were playing Volley ball with three on a team._

"_Hey guys, I'm going to get a snack 'kay? Be back in five!" I said. I sprinted over to the snack bar. A bunch of stools were arranged I front of a counter so you could sit and eat at the snack bar. A lot of people were around, but only two sat at the stools._

_I sat down at one. _

"_I'll take a meatball sandwich," I said to one of the workers. The boy next to me turned to face me. He had on a baseball cap and sunglasses. He lowered his sunglasses to reveal stunning electric blue eyes. _

"_Sonny? What in the world are you doing here?" Thunder asked._

"_What does it look like? I'm getting better car insurance!" I said sarcastically._

"_Ha ha, real funny," Thunder said. He picked up a French fry from the plate in front of him and ate it._

"_So you're Sonny!" A little girl exclaimed from behind Thunder. Thunder rolled his eyes. Jolt hopped off her stool and plopped on one next to me. She held out her hand to shake mine._

"_Nice to meet you!" she said. I shook her hand, laughing a little. A pichu was perched on her shoulder. _

"_Nice to meet you too! Who's this little fellow?" I asked in reference to the pichu._

"_This is Ampere. He's a shiny pokemon," Jolt said. Ampere did look a little different. He was a bit darker yellow than the average pichu and the pouches on his face were red, not pink._

_The man behind the counter handed me my sandwich and I handed him five dollars. _

"_Keep the change," I told him. _

_I was about to start eating when Thunder pulled me toward him and kissed me again. At this Jolt said "Ewww!" and ran to take my spot in volley ball (she is REALLY good at volley ball. Especially since she was playing against a bunch of teens and preteens.)_

_We didn't break apart until we had to so we could breathe. _

"_I thought 'it just wasn't meant to be'?" I asked confused. I mean, he basically tells me we can never date and then he goes and kisses me! Twice!... not that I didn't enjoy it…_

"_Well, tomorrow we will be allowed to see each other again. From there, we can be all couple-like for two days but then you will still have to leave," Thunder said. He sounded genuinely sad about me leaving._

_For absolutely no reason, I hopped off my stool and ran away, inviting Thunder to chase me. He did. _

_We ran around laughing and playing. Thunder almost caught me several times but I got away (I really don't think he was really trying to catch me.) At one point, he tripped and fell on top of me. We both landed in the sand with a thud._

"_Wait," I said, "I came to the beach with my dad. We should separate before he sees us."_

_Thunder had already stood up when I spoke. I stood up and brushed the sand off myself. _

"_Too late," Thunder said, looking somewhere in the distance. _

"_You have got to be kidding me!" I said quite loudly, "they're like hawks!"_

_Volkner and dad were sitting in beach chairs next to each other. From where they were sitting they had a perfect view of us. _

"_You're telling me! You didn't walk in your living room last night, turn on the lights, and find your dad looking right at you now did you?" Thunder said. _

"_Should we, like, go over and talk to them or something?" I asked. _

"_I guess," Thunder said. We sprinted over to our dads, kicking a lot of sand up on the way. _

"_Hi, dad," We both whispered when we reached them. Dad and Volkner exchanged looks._

"_You two must really like each other to directly defy a punishment," Volkner said. He smiled. _

"_Go on. You can be together, your punishment is lifted. Thunder and lightning can strike again," Dad said grinning._

_Thunder and I raced back to where we were. We were going to play volley ball, but I thought it smart to introduce him first._

"_Guys, this is Thunder, son of Volkner. Thunder, this is Cindy, Flora, Crasher Jake, Lucy, and Kris," I said pointing to each person as I said their name. _

"_Cindy?" Thunder said._

"_Thunder?" Cindy said. _

"_No way! I haven't seen you since we broke up!" Thunder said. I wanted to just, like, die. Thunder and Cindy DATED?_

"_I can't believe it's you!" Cindy said, "And even more, I can't believe you're dating Sonny!" _

_Thunder looked completely embarrassed. His cheeks were rosy and He avoided eye contact._

"_Well, we aren't exactly dating-"_

"_So then you just randomly go around making out with people?" Flora asked giggling a little. _

"_No, I mean I like Sonny, but we aren't-"_

"_If you aren't dating Sonny then why were you kissing her?" Kris asked. _

"_Well, uh, we would date but she'll be leaving-"_

"_That's no excuse! Ever hear of a 'long distance relationship'?" Crasher Jake interrupted._

"_Well, yeah, but, the Kanto region is far from-"_

"_You just broke the one rule your dad gave you for her and now you're saying that you won't date her?" Cindy asked, taking a step forward, as though to intimidate Thunder. This is what I loved the most about Cindy. She was protective of her friends and she was usually very intimidating due to her mother._

"_Well, uh, I'm not saying that I won't, it's just that I can't," Thunder said, finishing his sentence this time._

"_Why can't you?" Lucy asked. It was strange to hear her so assertive, as she was usually the shyest of the group._

"_Because…because," Thunder looked like he would like nothing better than to disappear._

"_Because, I don't want her to get hurt," Thunder said. His eyes watered a little as if he were about to cry._

"_Why would she get hurt?" a voice asked from behind us. We turned around to see Jolt, her long hair pulled into a messy ponytail._

"_Jolt, you of all people should know. I interfere far too much with Team Galactic for Sonny to be safe by herself in Kanto. I'm like a Galactic fugitive. If they can catch me, they'll keep me imprisoned for life or kill me and they'll use any method they need to in order to catch me, even if it means injuring and possibly killing an innocent girl," Thunder said._

"_I-I never thought," I began, but I couldn't finish my thought. Tears streaked down my face. _

"_Thunder, don't be sad. I…I will take your place interfering with Team Galactic's plans! If I admit to them that it's been me all along, they can't deny it. I wear the exact same outfit as you. Don't worry about anything!" Jolt said. Ampere said 'pichu!' from her shoulder. It jumped off her shoulder and started running towards the city. _

"_I guess I'm off to start my adventure!" Jolt said before sprinting after Ampere._

_Thunder opened as if he wanted to protest, but Jolt was already gone. _

"_She's not going to get hurt is she?" I asked. Thunder shook his head._

"_Jolt is agile, stealthy, and vigorous. She'll be fine," Thunder said. _

_We went on playing volley ball until the sun started to set and we all had to go home. Thunder kissed my forehead and sprinted back to Sunyshore gym. Only two more days left._

My eyes drifted to a few pictures on a shelf. There were pictures of baby Chad, baby Jolt, me and Thunder, Thunder with Bolt and Sparky, eight-year-old Jolt with Ampere and Sunshine, and a more recent picture of Jolt. I stared at the last of the list. Jolt looked a decent bit older. Her hair was longer and her jacket looked like it fit her better than it had when she was eight. Ampere had evolved into a Pikachu and Sunshine was now a Luxray. A few newer pokemon surrounded her too. Keeping up with her reputation as the daughter of the electric type gym leader, she had a Jolteon, Ampharos, Manectric, and a Pidgeot (for transportation purposes I guess.)

It was so sad seeing Jolt so happy in this picture, because now she was locked up somewhere, waiting for someone to save her. Or at least, we thought she was.


End file.
